1. Technical Field
This device relates to hair curling and waving devices that are adapted to have human hair wrapped around to impart a curl thereto. Devices of this type use a spiral or helical groove on a relatively small diameter shaft to impart a tight spring-like configuration to the hair.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different curler body configurations onto which multiple strands of human hair are wrapped and then secured with a cord or clip to hold the hair for a pre-determined setting and drying time to impart the desired curl configuration within the hair.
Examples of smooth shafted hair curler bodies can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,156, 3,530,369, and 3,025,862.
Prior art patents have utilized spiral and/or helical grooves within can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,245 and 3,136,415.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,156 a quick hair end wrap for permanent waves can be seen having a hollow curler body with a smooth outer surface. A sheet of film is wrapped around the hair as it is wrapped around the curling body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,363 a hair waving device is disclosed similar to that of the U.S. patent ending in 156.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,862 another variation on the smooth curler body configuration is illustrated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,245 a hair waving device is shown having an elongated cylinder body of an equal diameter on which is formed a spiral hair receiving groove.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,415 a hair curler with selectively engageable fastening means is disclosed wherein a curler has a tapered elongated body with a pair of leg members that define a split curler body member that begins inwardly of its distal end.